The present disclosure relates to an electric working machine including a motor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-081285 discloses an electric power tool that includes an inverter as a drive circuit and in which a motor is stopped by turning OFF all switching elements forming the inverter when overcurrent is detected.